The Quest For a Family
by LilMoonGoddess
Summary: Serena is an orphan that knows that her parents are still alive so when she and Mina come of age, they leave to find family, joined by Darien and Kevin!(Kunzite)


Hey there!!! I know I'm supposed to be working on the other   
  
stores, but I couldn't resist writing this! It just kinda popped   
  
into my head! Hehe. Well, review and tell me if you liked it, I'm   
  
not sure where it's going to end or what's going to come next   
  
since I only have the first chapter, but I'll come out with   
  
something next week!!!  
  
  
The Quest For a Family  
  
by LiLmOoNgOdDeSs  
  
  
In the usually bustling city of London, England, for once,   
  
everything was still as the whole town was in their warm and   
  
comfortable beds with the exception of a young woman who had just   
  
woken up in a cold sweat after having a bunch of jumbled   
  
flashbacks of another young woman, the very woman that brought   
  
her to the steps of the cruel orphanage where she had resided for   
  
almost eighteen years.  
  
"Serena! Is there something wrong?" asked her very sleepy   
  
friend Mina.  
  
Even in the darkness of the night, Serena could see Mina's   
  
crystal blue eyes closing rapidly. Her pale blonde hair that went   
  
to the middle of her back was coming out of the french braid it   
  
was in from all the turning.  
  
"No Mina, everything is just fine. Nothing but a silly   
  
little nightmare to wake me up." replied Serena.  
  
As if satisfied with that answer, Mina fell back asleep with   
  
a loud snore while Serena lay deep in thought.  
  
'Could that have possibly been her mother? Why would she   
  
just leave me here? Could I have done something wrong to be sent   
  
here?'  
  
With those thoughts, she drifted off into yet another   
  
dreamless sleep.  
  
Serena woke up the next morning and looked over at Mina to   
  
see that she was just about to fall off the bed with her limbs   
  
dangerously hanging off the edge. Serena smiled and walked out of   
  
the room to the washroom to get ready for the new day. When she   
  
got back and saw that a certain someone was still sleeping, she   
  
got a mischievous look on her face. The others in the house were   
  
awoken by a loud scream. They all rushed in to see a laughing   
  
Serena with a furious and wet Mina standing over her.  
  
"Honestly Serena! Did you just have to do that?" sputtered   
  
Mina.  
  
That just brought Serena into another round of laughter.  
  
"Well how else was I supposed to wake you up when you were   
  
sleeping as if you yourself was one of the dead?" exclaimed   
  
Serena while watching Mina stomp off towards the washroom. Serena   
  
finally noticed the crowd that had gathered around the door and   
  
slowly closed the door in everyone's face.  
  
'Hmm...we don't have any chores to do until it's time to   
  
prepare dinner so why not go out to town for the afternoon?'   
  
thought Serena.  
  
About a half hour later, Mina came back and had almost   
  
forgotten about the whole ordeal. She enthusiastically agreed to   
  
the idea of going shopping in the busy town of London which was a   
  
little less than a mile away from the orphanage. They quickly got   
  
ready and left the orphanage about forty-five minutes later after   
  
having a quick breakfast. Serena and Mina quickly walked along   
  
the path all the while talking excitedly about all the stores   
  
they wanted to go in. When they reached the block of shops, they   
  
were surrounded by many ladies dressed in exquisite gowns made of   
  
the finest silks and a whole variety of colors. The pair stepped   
  
into the nearest shop and gasped in marvel at the beautiful   
  
gowns, but nearly fainted at the outrageous prices. They both   
  
sighed before heading downtown where they could walk along the   
  
street and look at what the merchants had to offer.  
  
"Ooooh! Serena! Look at that beautiful bracelet! I think it   
  
would look absolutely stunning with that new dress you bought   
  
last month!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
With that, Serena turned and gasped when she saw the   
  
bracelet. She went to pick it up, but someone had already beat   
  
her to it...  
  
  
End of Chapter One!!!  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? I know, it was kinda boring, but I hope   
  
it'll get more exciting later on, don't forget to review and read   
  
the next chapter of Thought You Loved Me! The twelfth chapter is   
  
FINALLY up and so far, I've only got two reviews. Boo hoo...hehe.   
  
Well, I'll see you in the next chapter of which ever story I   
  
decide to write! Maybe Cupid or Arranged Marriage...Bubai!!!  
  
  
  
HuGgIeS & kIsSiEs!!!  
  
~*LiLmOoNgOdDeSs*~ 


End file.
